Jaws
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Who wants to go fishing? Ledgeacy! Randy, Jericho, Ted, Edge, Christian...their ladies.


**A/N- Mack, Kait...this was written when Jericho was still gay and Jay and Adam were straight. But on the plus side, this is probably my favorite one shot that I've ever written. Of course, it did not go as planned. This was supposed to be focused solely on fishing, but it got off track. I may have even threw in a little Wayne's World...and I've never even seen that movie. Review. Please. Thanks. **

* * *

"I'm stuck in this tube."

"We told you when you got in it you wouldn't be getting out of it, fats."

"Fuck you Kait, come pop it."

It was just another lazy Saturday afternoon, everyone hanging out in Adam and Mack's backyard. Jericho was stuck in an inner-tube, Kait was reading a magazine with her coked up eyes, Jay was experimenting with his scuba gear in the pool, Adam was firing up the grill, Sunny was sitting on Ted's lap enjoying the banter between her friends, and Mack was...Mack was no where to be found.

"I'm not popping anything." Kait's eyes never left the magazine.

"You didn't say that when you took my virginity all those years ago."

"Do you listen to yourself talk?"

"KAIIIIIITTTTTT! Get me out of here."

"Jericho, Adam is going to kill you. That is his favorite float to lay on and now I have to pop it to get your lard ass out of it." Kait threw down the magazine and and walked over to the pool. Jay was still swimming with his head under the water, amazed at what a snorkel could do. His ass was up in the air, but everything else was covered by water.

"Someone glued the inside of this tube so I'd get stuck."

"The four cheeseburgers you had earlier are glued to your insides." Kait criticized as she bent down and stuck a pin in the small raft, watching as the air began to leave it.

On the other side of the yard, Ted was bored. Sunny wasn't having sex with him until he admitted he was wrong about some bet they made the other day, so that wasn't an option. They couldn't go anywhere because Chris made a scene in public every time they did.

"Where's Mack, babe?" Ted asked, looking around.

"Adam's cooking on the grill, so she's probably on her knees under it."

"Nah, I already looked."

"Maybe she's watching Wayne's World."

"It's playing in the living room, but she's not in there."

"Perhaps she ran out of pot?"

"Yeah right."

"Why do you even care, Theodore? Are you two sleeping together? Is it because I'm not sleeping with you? No, she'd never lower herself that low and sleep with you. Get over your obsession." Ted leaned back in the chair, not saying a word. She had been moody for a week.

"Adam, where is Mack?" Sunny yelled across the yard. He looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"She left earlier and said she wouldn't be gone that long. That was two hours ago." Adam resumed flipping the burgers and tending to Chris's steak.

Half hour later, things weren't anymore better. Jay learned the hard way that snorkels you buy at Dollar Tree can't be indulged all the way in water, or you'll choke. Kait was patting his back trying to get the water out of his lungs, wondering what the hell she saw in him. Chris was trying to push Sunny off of Ted's lap so he could sit there, and Adam was mourning the loss of Mack.

"SHARKS!" Six heads turned towards the back door of the house, where Mack was standing.

Before anyone could say anything, Adam had her pushed up against the wall, attacking her mouth. It must have been at least four hours since they had sex. She let him go for a few seconds before pushing him away.

"Guess what I did?" She could hardly keep the smile off her face.

"What?" Jay asked, spitting out the last of the water.

"Rented us a boat!" Everyone just looked at her.

"...why?"

"To go hunting for large aquatic animals!"

"Why? Jay's is right here" Sunny pointed to the pool where Jay was once again submerged in water.

"Guys, come on! This will be fun. Lets go." Mack ignored her young friend and focused on getting everyone excited for fishing.

"Babe...we're not exactly the fishing type." Adam tried to explain, only to be shot a dirty look, "But that's the fun in it! Lets go." He quickly changed his mind.

"Can we not take Jericho?" Ted asked, "He'll tip the boat."

"You son of a bitch. I lost three pounds this week." Chris lunged for Ted who hid behind Kait. Everyone knew Jericho was afraid of that woman.

"Come on girls, I have a special surprise for the two of you." Mack turned towards the guys, "Be in the car in five minutes." The three women walked through the house and out to the front yard where there was a large van waiting.

"This is so we don't all have to take separate cars. You two can have the back if you want." Mack smiled and pushed them towards the van. Sunny and Kait still weren't sold on the whole fishing thing.

"I don't know, what if I get seasick?"

"Sunny, I think you're sharing a brain with Chris. Now get in. You'll both love it." Without further protest, Kait slid the door open and got in the back, followed by Sunny. Both of them noticed a figure right behind them.

"Randy?" Randy flashed them that smile that could melt any heart. Not to mention he was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks. He was shirtless. They were already drooling. They scooted back and Randy put his arms around them both.

"That should shut them up awhile." Mack grinned and got in the driver's seat, "BOYS! LETS GO!"

"Why don't we just go fishing in Jericho's bathtub? It's big enough to fit a whale." Jay yelled, stumbling out the front door, still decked out in scuba gear.

"Shut the fuck up Jay, you're not sporting a sic pack there." Mack defended her blond friend, who was strutting to the van.

"I call shotgun." Chris called making his away ahead of Adam.

"I wish I could shoot you with a shotgun." Ted mumbled.

"I can make your dick shoot like a shotgun."

"Doubt it. We know Sunny has the dick in that relationship." Jay joked, sliding open the van door and gasping.

"Randy! Get your hands away from her." Jay demanded. Randy smirked and pulled Kait closer.

At the mention of Randy's name, Chris let go of the passenger side door handle and made his way to the back of the van. Adam took his place beside Mack. Adam and Mackenzie up front, Jay and Ted in the middle row, and Jericho squeezed back in with Randy, Kait, and Sunny.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mack asked while pulling out of the driveway.

The first few minutes were spent over arguing over what would be played on the radio.

"Foo Fighters!" Adam urged Mack to put his favorite CD in.

"Hank Williams Jr." Ted threw in from the back.

"Cher!" Chris yelled from his place half ontop of Sunny, half ontop of Randy.

"KISS!" Kait screamed , batting Chris's hand away from Randy's barely covered dick. His trunks were riding up his thighs.

"KISS it is." Mack put in their greatest hits and looked at Adam when she noticed him staring at her.

"You love me, not her. You should have taken my side." He pouted.

"What's love got to do with it? I prefer KISS."

The next hour was filled with arguing from the back of the van, Ted moping, and Mack explaining why she can't give Adam road-head while driving. It was shortly after that they arrived at the boating docks. The marina was fairly empty, but it was early Saturday. Only noon.

It was decided that Jay would be the captain of the boat. Everyone grabbed a fishing rod that was provided on the boat, and they were all set. Jericho was the first one to catch a fish.

"Wow, that's a big one." He marveled at the size of the creature in his hands.

"Ha, that's the only time he'll ever hear that." Ted remarked, earning himself a kick in the stomach that sent him overboard.

"Hey Ted, that was more convincing than when you did it in your movie." Adam smirked, "Right ladies?" Kait and Mack shrugged their shoulders and nodded their head.

"How would they know? They've never seen his movie. Come here girls, I'll lather you both up in sunscreen." Randy was lounging in a chair catching sun himself, now wearing shades to protect his eyes.

"Me first." Kait pushed Mack out of the way and made her way to Randy.

"Slut!" Mack laughed and took a seat on Adam's lap.

Sunny was currently trying to pull Ted back into the boat. It was easier said than done. He weighed 230 as it was, but with soaking wet clothes on, he had to be 250. Sunny has never lifted a weight in her life, so there was no way she was pulling his ass out of the water.

"Fatass. You need to join Jericho on his diet." Sunny yelled as Ted slipped back into the water.

"Think I should help yet?" Adam whispered in Mack's ear.

"Not yet. This is just their sexual tension exploding. It's been two days for them."

"Fat? Fat? You're one to talk Ms. I Need Bigger Pants." Jericho spoke up. Sunny turned around and chucked the nearest object at his head.

"They weren't pants, they were your shorts that were way too small. You said you only wore them when..." She stopped when she saw him making cut throat motion.

"When what?" Adam pressed on.

Before Sunny could answer, Ted grabbed her hand pulling her in with him. Suffice to say she wasn't a happy..fisherman...when she came up.

"Asshole."

"Love you."

"Go under so I can stand on your shoulders and get out of this water. Now." Ted smirked before disappearing under the water. After struggling to keep her balance, Mack took pity on her and helped her over. She motioned for Adam to help Ted out.

"WHALES!" Jay screamed from the wheel. He had binoculars hanging from his neck that he was looking through.

Six bodies made their way into the small captain's box.

"Jay you fucktard, they're dolphins. This is a whale." Kait took out her purse and showed Jay a picture.

"That's..."

"A whale." Kait cut him off.

"What?" Jay was now confused. More confused than usual. It could be because he was having improper thoughts about his best friend. He was sure it was just a phase.

"Come on Randy, you can finish putting sunscreen on me." Kait took Randy's hand and led him back to where they were before.

"I want him to rub me," Sunny said, noticing the look from Ted, "Rub lotion on me." She corrected.

"Babe, I have two hands for a reason. Come here. Mack, if you want in, I'll have to use my tongue." Randy winked.

"That's alright, later. I need a tan right now." Mack stripped off her clothing and lounged on a chair in her bikini. Sunny, Kait, and Jericho did the same. They all stripped.

"CHRIS! Put on some clothes." Kait screeched, covering her eyes. Chris forgot to mention that he had nothing on under his shorts.

"No."

"Now."

"No." Chris spread a towel out and laid on it, his ass seen by all.

By now, Jay had made his way out with everyone, deciding handling the boat was no fun.

" We're looking down on Jericho's ass, only it's not weird....how weird." Mack said, glancing at Kait.

"Don't do it. You promised you'd go a month without doing it." Jay warned, sitting next to Kait.

"Garth, that was a haiku!" Jay groaned. Kait did it.

By four o'clock, everyone was ready to leave. Chris had fell asleep on the boat and his ass got burnt, so he insisted on laying on his stomach across Randy, Kait, and Sunny's legs. All in all it was a good day. Definitely better than sitting in the Copeland backyard all day.

"When we get back, can I go snorkeling in your pool again?" Guess who.


End file.
